Forum:2013-06-17 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- Time slip So, they're roughly 63 miles or so from Sturmhalten and they are two-and-one-half years in time away from when they were before they encountered the green Monolith. That is exactly half of what Klaus's 's readout said, so we can assume that it meant five years, not five days, or five weeks, or even five months. The Black Level Item was calibrated in years. The question that remains is in which direction along the time axis was Agatha & Co. displaced; positive or negative? I am betting that they were shoved into the future. If my guess is correct, then I must also assume that Klaus and all the occupants of Mechanicsburg and Mechanicsburg itself were shoved thirty months into the past. This means that there is a five year displacement in time between this scene and Mechanicsburg. Anyone else want to have a go at guessing? -- Billy Catringer (talk) 07:43, June 17, 2013 (UTC) : I don't think Mechanicsburg could have been shifted into the past. There's a generic problem with sending something to the past—there's already something where you want to go, and that applies double for something as large as Mechanicsburg. I think a "slow drag into the future" (a stasis as others have mentioned in discussing the comic) makes more sense. Five years does now sound like a good interpretation for the "5" on the Black Level Item. Argadi (talk) 08:59, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ::But you have forgotten the iAxis, my dear Argadi. Surely Mechanicsburg was shifted along the iAxis in a positive or negative direction as well as having been shifted along the time axis by 2.5 years. No doubt that would put it safely out of the reach of everyone. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 13:58, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ::: I'm with Argadi, I think the time slowdown in M-burg now appears the most likely explanation. Something along the lines of one year per second. Or five years per second, if the number "5" on Klaus's device at all figures in the explanation. ::: The portal confuses me a bit, though. Why did they keep it open on the receiving end, and why did it melt when it did? Any ideas? Tarvek (talk) 14:15, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :::: Perhaps they kept it going because they couldn't shut it down, or perhaps some strange readings were coming from the portal during that time. I'm thinking that the Knights of Jove know more than we know at this point. Tweedle killed The Blonde Question before we found more information out. Speaking of her, even though she submitted to Tweedle fairly quickly, she didn't hesitate to poison him. Don't bet that Tweedle really has total control over The Refuge of Storms, just yet. :::: Also, I'm thinking it melted down after they got through because whatever the black level device did also killed the portal, but its effect was also delayed like Agatha's travel time. So it took them 2.5 years to get through and they were being chased by the destructive force the whole time. Bourgeois rage (talk) 14:25, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :::: I think that the "magic five ball" had the effect of slowing down time in the area surrounding it (Mechanicsburg) somehow, as many other people have said. (I'm not even going to think about where this technology may have come from right now.) The seems to be meant to indicate that Klaus setting off the device happened simultaneously with Agatha and company going through the portal. Presumably, the trip through the portal is usually almost instantaneous, but because of the "temporal stasis field" that started to envelope the Mechanicsburg side of the portal, the trip in this case took two and half years. Perhaps the meltdown of the Refuge of Storms side of the portal happened because the equipment generating the "spatial displacement field" couldn't handle different time flows at each end of the portal for long. -- William Ansley (talk) 18:15, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::: I'm with William Ansley here. Anyway, with the real-time delay of 2.5 years between Tweedle (+Agatha, Violetta and Krosp) leaving Mechanicsburg through the portal, and appearing back in the Refuge which he probably left around the start of the battle, it's no wonder Borislav is surprised to see him show up. Also, to the Council of 50, Tarvek must have been a write-off since his "defection" to Wulfenbach (actually defending Mechanicsburg by using Wulfenbach troops and equipment, but what does the Council know anyway), and with Tweedle missing in action, they must have been plotting to put the next pretender to the Storm King throne forward. Those plans must be getting derailed by Tweedle popping up. Stoneshop (talk) 09:22, June 20, 2013 (UTC) : Another problem with the concept of Mechanicsburg being sent into the past is that somebody would remember would remember that Klaus had mysteriously appeared two and a half years ago. It seems more likely that Agatha & Co. got sent 2.5 years into the future, and Mechanicsburg got sent 5 years into the future, since Agatha went into the portal about halfway through. Also, it is possible that Gil sent himself (or Klaus sent him) into the past during the Siege of Mechanicsburg. Either the Gil on the rooftop or the Gil on the airship would have been a time traveler. Super88 (talk) 10:54, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Barring the existance of an iAxis in the Girl Genius Universe, this seems more likely than my guess. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 14:00, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes, if the "5" meant M-burg was getting warped/ stasis-ed 5 years into the future, it does make some sense that the merry crowd dropped through the portal halfway through it. Note though that this doesn't say anything about being able to physically time travel into the past, although we do know it's possible to open a 2-way window to exchange, at least, audiovisual info with the past. And physics tells us, if information can travel into the past, anything can. :::However, I think the suggestion that Gil on the rooftop came from another time is very much a stretch. His appearance there fit well into the story as it went. Tarvek (talk) 23:48, June 17, 2013 (UTC) : Hopefully the next few pages are filled with an information dump. What has been going on for 2.5 years? Also Agatha get a change of wardrobe. Bourgeois rage (talk) 12:07, June 17, 2013 (UTC) : Hi, been lurking your interesting discussions for some time now :) : The way I understood it is Klaus' device created a sort of bubble inside which time is frozen for 5 years. People inside can do nothing, they're in a coma. From outside, if Mechanicsburg hasn't disappeared leaving a spherical crater behind, at least every living thing inside has (Question Mark Girl seems to say so). Agatha's going through the portal simultaneously with the explosion delayed her 2.5 years only, this means the city (at least the people) will reappear in 2.5 years. Unless Agatha can disable the field from outside (can't guess how), this would mean the next year's(?) worth of content would exclude Mechanicsburg, Klaus, Tarvek, etc... What exactly does the bubble affect? Is the Castle still functional to help Algatha? (Oh and that's good news for Tarvek since time has stopped, and the dagger he was hit with probably only had little poison left on it after Tweedle used it to cut the mummy's neck.) 14:21, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Remember that question mark girl said that she thought Tweedle was lost like everone else in Mechanicsberg. So my guess is the city will remain lost for the next 2.5 years. So the party is 100 kilometers and 2.5 years from Mechanicsberg.13:18, June 17, 2013 (UTC)FlyingSpanner (talk) ''Two and a half years?!?! ''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Hmmm.... where are Zeetha and Higgs now, I wonder? What has changed? HeterodyneGirl (talk) 16:37, June 17, 2013 (UTC) : If Gil is the current Baron, then Higgs and Zeetha should have no trouble becoming part of his staff. He knows them both and knows Higgs as a Wulfenbach airman. My question remains: has Zeetha told Gil she is his sister? AndyAB99 (talk) 14:37, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Slick's search for Agatha This morning I realized that Slick should really have known that "No trouble whatsoever" was the wrong answer. In the three days they have been searching they haven't seen Agatha or Violetta either. Argadi (talk) 08:59, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Searching for Rappaccini Search for "Rappaccini" in this wiki and you find nothing, even though it is right here. I've seen this behavior in the past and one issue I found was bad HTML causes problems with the Wikia search indexer. Yesterday I found a "<3" as a section title in that Chronology page that should have been "<3", but making the change didn't fix the search problem. Could someone else take another look at the page? If we can't find the issue we should ask Wikia support for help. Argadi (talk) 08:59, June 17, 2013 (UTC) : Where the less-than had been does indeed seem to be the dividing point—words above get found and words below appear to be excluded from search results. For example, the word "spat" shortly before turns up in a search, but the word "hatches" right after does not. I had an idea that maybe even < was throwing off something by getting improperly rendered to a less-than during some indexing process, causing everything after to get get discarded when sent to the search index, but changing the <3 (<3) to ♥ (♥) didn't help. Weird. Seems like there must be some sort of caching going on that doesn't seem to get flushed. I wonder if it's also somehow an interaction with the circumstance that it was in a section title—it's imaginable that section titles get saved to some record that normal text doesn't, which can fail to get updated even when the outputted page reflects the update fine.—Undomelin ✉ 05:32, June 18, 2013 (UTC) ::This will probably fix itself when Wikia rebuilds its search index. Don't know how often they do it but it may take a few days. Tarvek (talk) 16:30, June 18, 2013 (UTC)